RETURN BACK
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Kembali dan lalu begitu saja pergi/ Siapa yang tidak akan terluka jika dipermainakan seperti itu? tapi apa bisa semua luka itu terobati? Semua tanda tanya dalam hidupnya yang akhirnya terjawab?/ Gauche x Lag, Zazie x Lag, siapa yang kau pilih? [DISCONTINUED]


**Tegami Bachi & Tegami Bachi Reverse © Hiroyuki Asada**

**~RETURN BACK~**

**2R™**

**Warning: Cannon-modify, OOC, Typo, crack pair, contain of shotacan/lolicon/shatocan, Timeline up to me, silakan lihat sisanya sendiri!**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pairing : Gauche Suede x Lag Seeing**

**xRxExIxRxIxNx**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**xPxRxOxJxExCxTx**

**Gak Suka? Jangan Baca oke?**

**Segala jenis flame ditolak!**

**2R**

**Tapi kalau kritik, monggo mampir!**

Dia lelah, sejujurnya. Dis sudah sangat lelah dengan segala usahanya yang tak berbuah. Tak ada hasilnya. Orang itu tak pernah sepenuhnya kembali. Padanya, pada mereka. Orang itu bukan 'dia'. Bukan orang yang selalu menjadi orang nomor satunya. Orang yang salalu membangkitkan ambisinya untuk menjadi seorang _tegami bachi_. Bukan, orang itu bukan 'dia' yang selalu mengutamakan adiknya lebih dari apapun.

Orang itu…** bukan benar-benar ****Gauche Suede** yang selalu jadi idolanya. Orang yang sudah beranjak posisinya dari idola menjadi orang yang paling dikasihinya.

Kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan. Dia menyukai orang itu -padahal sekarang dia sedang tidur bersama orang lain yang berposisi sebagai kekasihnya. Orang yang dengan ikhlas mau menyokong kembali hatinya yang hancur. Hancur karena orang yang sejujurnya masih ia sukai sampai sekarang.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

_Noir…_

Kepala bertahtakan rambut albino pucat bergerak pelan. Gelengan kecil sebagai jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaa. Dia lelah, fisiknya dalam hal ini. Lelah karena kegiatan yang baru saya ia lakukan dengan kekasihnya. Tapi matanya berkata lain. Sepasang violet pucat itu masih mengatakan untuk tetap terjaga.

"Tidurlah duluan saja Zazie. Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi."

Mempererat genggammannya pada selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya. Otaknya _hanya _ memaksanya untuk tersadar dan memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini. 'Reunion', pertemuan kembali yang menyebabkan air mata tak bisa berhenti mengalir dari kelopak matanya. 'Return' yang berakhir dengan luka yang mendalam. Akhirnya orang itu pergi lagi 'kan?

Tentu, dia bukan Gauche Suede, dia Noir, si Marauder. Bukan Gauche Suede, si _Tegami Bachi_. Bukan Gauche yang selama ini ia cari. Bukan Gauche yang ia janjikan untuk dibawa kembali pada yang merindukannya. Orang itu bukan….

"Hng…"

Kehiningan malam menyapanya, membuat airmata itu turun teratur. Lagi-lagi karena orang yang sama, sosok yang terus membayanginya. Bertahun-tahun. Tak ada yang berubah tentang orang itu dalam benaknya. Gacuhe baginya tetap Gauche. _Tegami bachi _menyebalkan-itu opsi pertamanya saat pertemuan pertama mereka-, orang yang punya cita rasa aneh terhadap makanan, orang yang begitu menyanyangi adiknya. Temannya, walau hatinya tak pernah bisa berbohong kalau dia 'ingin' lebih dari status teman.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, status lebih itu sudah diambil oleh orang lain. Orang yang sekarang tidur di sebelahnya, memeluknya. Dirinya sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milik orang ini.

Terlalu muda? Tak pernah ia pikirkan lagi soal itu. Dia tidak peduli… semuanya buram, kecuali tentang orang itu.

"Gauche _no baka_(Gauche bodoh)."

Tak pernah ada yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya, kecuali orang itu. Walau dia tidak tahu kenapa, dia yakin hanya orang itu yang tahu bagaimana dirinya. Yang sesungguhnya. Karena hanya orang itu yang sanggup mempermainkannya sampai ia terluka seperti ini. Sangat dalam.

Menutup matanya erat. Air mata itu masih keluar, pipinya terasa hangat karena hal itu. Dia terlalu banyak menangis. Berkalipun dia mencoba untuk tidak, segala syaraf otak dan hatinya seakan menolak.

Dan kini, anak itu terlalap. Si anak dari cahaya. Dia yang sekarang sudah mulai kropos hatinya. Apa mungkin dia akan menemui jalan yang sama dengan **orang itu**?

Kehilangan semua memori berharga, rasa. Tidak- dia berbeda dengan orang itu. Bagaimanpun, mereka tetap dua orang yang sangat berbeda, Lag Seeing bukanlah orang seperti Gauche Suede. Kalau seorang Gauche kehilangan hatinya karena sifat _workaholic-_nya. Maka mungkin, Lag Seeing akan kehilangan hatinya karena Gauche Suede.

.

/

.

Sepi. Tak ada yang lebih tepat dari kata itu untuk menggambarkan suasana jalan di sekitar _Bee Hive_. Hanya cahaya lampu yang temaram. Deru angin yang berhembus kasar menerbangkan dedaunan yang berjatuhan.

Di sana, seseorang berjalan tertaih. Jubah hitam dengan tudung kepala tak terpakai, rambut putihnya tampak begitu pucat. Luka lecet dan bekas hantaman. Menghiasi wajahnya yang tak kalah pucat dengan rambutnya. Berhenti sebentar di depan 'sarang' utama para _tegami bachi_ matanya memandang penuh harap. Sebuah kenangan singkat yang begitu berharga baginya. Satu orang- satu-satunya orang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Lag Seeing."

Tangan pucat nan ringkih itu mempererat gengamannya pada jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jubah dari orang yang membantunya beberapa hari lalu. Orang yang begitu ia kasihani karena riwayatnya yang menyedihkan. Andaikan ia bisa membantu orang itu. Tapi musatahil. Bagimanapun ia tahu cara menolong orang itu, dia tetap saja tak bisa melakukannya.

Kaki-kakinya bergerak, meninggalkan pijakannya dengan raut sedih yang ketara di wajahnya. Tujuan berikutnya adalah tempat itu….

"Lag-_kun_."

Suaranya lembut, meninggalkan nada kerinduan yang begitu dalam pada nama itu. Namanya yang bertahun-tahun selalu menjadi penguat hatinya untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Senyum kecilnya yang selalu tampak manis dan bahagia.

Berjalan tertatih, melalui lampu temaram ditemani suara deru anggin yang sanggup membuat orang merinding karena seramnya. Di depan pintu kayu itu, ia berhenti. Matanya menatapa ragu. Apa yang akan ia katakan nanti? Apa reaksi orang yang begitu ia rindukan itu nantinya? Lagipula, dari sedikit info yang ia punya, Lag Seeing tidak tinggal sendirian.

Terduduk di depan pintu kayu itu, tubuhnya lelah. Semua yang ia telah ia alami. Bertahun-tahun terisolasi di tempat yang begitu ia benci. Gelap tanpa penerangan dan sepi. Tempat dimana semua orang yang tinggal di dalamnya menentang segala putusan pemerintahan. Membenci segala lembaga pemerintah.

Tempat yang penuh teriakan ambisi untuk setara dengan mereka yang tinggal di Akatsuki. Teriakan akan ketidakterimaan pada kenyataan. Teriakan yang terus membuatnya meringkuk ketakutan dan menangis dalam sepi. Sampai dia bertemu orang itu, orang yang bersedia memberikan dadanya untuk menenangkannya yang ketakutan dan labil.

"Suede….Slvytee."

Dia pernah mendengar nama itu sekali, saat orang itu berbicara dengan seseorang lain yang selalu berada di dekatnya. Selalu terdengar jeritan dalam hati orang itu. Dalam hatinya yang terbelenggu oleh tembok hitam tebal- selalu itu yang bisa lihat pada pemuda yang menolongnya.

Menyandarkan kepalanya, entah kenapa hatinya merasa bersalah akan semua hal yang telah terjadi. Terutama keadaan yang porak-poranda sekarang ini. Gaichuu dengan jenis baru yang lebih kuat terus bermunculan. Sementara itu? Yang dapat menghancurkannya malah ditentang oleh sebagian besar orang?

Genggamannya pada jubah itu melonggar, kelelahan seakan terasa begitu mematikun segala fungsi saraf tubuhnya. Matanya perlahan terkatup, entah orang itu mati atau pingsan. Matanya terkatup begitu rapat, tangan kananya yang kurus dilapisis kulit pucat tampak menyedihkan. Tangan itu menggenggam sesuatu. Kalung… dengan batu ambar berwarna putih sebagai liontinnya.

**.**

**Tegami Bachi : RETURN BACK**

**.**

Suara berisik di pagi hari bukanlah sesuatu yang diingikan setiap orang dalam hidupnya. Tapi gadis berambut putih itu tak mungkin bia menikmati pagi tenangnya semenjak Lag Seeing dan dingo-nya- Niche- datang. Dan paginya semakin ramai sejak Zazie berstatus sebagai kekasih Lag. Ia bukan saja harus menghadapi Niche yang hampir atau mungkin setiap pagi ribut dengannya. Sekarang dirinya harus bisa lebih melapangkan hati untuk mengusir Zazie yang terkadang ditemukan di kamar Lag.

"ZAZIE! KELUAR SEKARANG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LAG?"

Teriakan gadis muda itu kini juga menjadi penghias pagi pemuda berambut albino yang wajahnya tampak pucat dengan kantung mata di bawah matanya. Suara teriakan gadis itu pada dingo-nya ataupun kekasihnya kadang menjadi kegiatan pribadi baginya. Berpikir, apakah dulu kehidupannya dengan Gauche seperti ini?

_Gauche…._

Lag menggeleng keras. Untuk apa memikirkan orang itu lagi? Walau dia memang berjanji untuk membawa orang itu kembali. Tapi- setiap memikirkan orang itu… dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Zazie. Karena dia yakin, dalam kasus ini, setiap otaknya memikirkan soal Gauche Suede ada rasa rindu dan sayang yang begitu mendalam. Dia seakan merasa mendua secara tidak langsung.

"SYLVETTE BERHENTI- UHAKAN SAPHU ITHU AK- HE- HEIII-"

Pemuda albino yang jadi bahan perdebatan menatap tidak tertarik perang pagi hari itu. Berjalan menuju _wasteful _dan muncuci mukanya. Penampilannya benar-benar buruk pagi ini, dengan mata berkantung- setidknya itu menutupi bengkak akibat menangis semalama.

"Lag sakit?"

"Aa- Aku baik-baik saja Niche."

Niche menatap Lag, matanya mengawasi dengan seksama pemuda itu. Sampai akhirnya dia memilih mengikuti Lag dan duduk di kursinya.

"NICHE HARI INI KAU HARUS HABISKAN SUPMU!"

Sylvette membentak gadis maka itu ditengah kegiatan KDRT-nya pada Zazie. Gadis itu hanya tidak terima saja. Saat Lag bangun tadi, mukanya benar-benar kusut. Zazie pasti memaksa pemuda itu lagi. Sebenarnya, Sylvette ingin sekali memasukan Zazie ke neraka kalau saja ia tidak ingat posisi Zazie di hati Lag.

Dia tidak dan tidak ingin membuat trauma orang yang kini sudah ia anggap keluarganya sendiri. Selain kakaknya.

"Aku berangkat."

Moodnya buruk sekali pagi ini, melangkah teratur ke arah pintu. Bahkan ia tidak ber'selera' untuk menolong kekasihnya dari amukan Sylvette. Membuka pintu kayu itu. Sosok seorang wanita dengan tubuh ringkih langsung menyambutnya. Membuat sesuatu berdesir halus di hatinya. Lalu, jubah hitam yang dipakai wanita itu.

"Gauche?"

Berlutut, tanganya yang sudah rapi terbungkus oleh sarung tangan coklat menyentuh pipi wanita itu. Mengusapnya pelan, membangunkan yang bersangkutan selembut mungkin. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Semakin cepat saat mata itu mulai menampakan wujudnya. Violet yang begitu pucat dan anggun. Sosok ini….

"Lag Seeing?"

Suara yang begitu menggetarkan hatinya. Siapa wanita ini? Kenapa wanita ini tahu namanya? Kenapa wanita ini menatapnya seperti itu?

Tatapan sendu, ada jejak airmata yang mengering di pipinya. Mukanya pucat dengan- dengan luka sayatan dan lebam di beberapa bagian. Tubuhnya dingin.

"LAG TOLONG AKU DARI GADIS GILA INI!"

"BERHENTI K-"

Suara teriakan gadis itu terhenti, matanya mengarah pada sosok ringkih yang ada di depan pintu… sesosok manusia dengan rambut panjang. Rambut putih yang begitu pucat. Sosok dengan tubuh yang ditutupi oleh jubah hitam panjang. Sosok yang kini tengah memeluk Lag. Sosok yang kini menangis tanpa suara, sosok dengan raut lembut yang tertupi oleh luka yang bersarang di wajahnya.

"….Siapa?"

**.**

**.**

Hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya luka, lebam di punggung, bekas cambukan di kaki, luka bakar di lengan. Semua tubuhnya penuh dengan luka- hampir semua. Itu yang pertam kali Sylvette lihat saat ia sedang membantu wanita ringkih yang terdampar di depan rumahnya berganti pakaian. Tubuhnya kurus, siapapun yang melakukan hal buruk itu pada wanita di depannya, Sylvette berani bersumpah untuk membunuh orang-orang itu. Kasihan sekali wanita ini….

"Maaf jadi menyusahkanmu…"

"Sylvette, namaku Sylvette Suede."

Gadis itu memperkanlakan diri dengan ramah, membuat sebuah sebyum terukir di wajah wanita itu. Dia mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur Sylvette.

"Ah- kau bisa panggil aku Sonne."

Sylvette mengangguk mengerti, membawa kursi rodanya mendekat ke arah wanita itu dan mulai mengelap wajah pucat wanita itu. Ada sesuatu yang berdesir halus ketika tangannya bergerak melap sosok Sonne.

"Maaf menyusahkanmu, nak."

Tertegun, ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di hatinya. Suara wanita ini begitu lembut, halus, dan begitu menenangkan. Tapi kenapa?

"Ah- ti- tidak kok Bibi Sonne."

Sylvette yakin… yang dirasakannya adalah sebuah kerinduan. Kerinduan akan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Yah… itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Wanita ini begitu lembut dan aura keibuan yang memancar dalam dirinya… hal itu semakin membuat Sylvette merasa sedang merawat ibu yang tidak pernah ia temui. Ibu yang bahkan fotonya pun tidak pernah ia lihat.

"Ah- a, ano bagimana kalau bibi tinggal sementara waktu sampai- keadaan bibi membaik?"

Sedikit egois untuk dirinya sendiri tidak apa'kan? Ia hanya merindukkan sosok seorang ibu, begitu rindu dengan kasih sayang. Seandainya wanita ini bisa menempati posisi ibu di rumah ini. Itu bukan masalah 'kan? Walau hanya sementara….

"Aku takut menyusahkanmu Sylvette."

Tersenyum. Tambahan, dan wanita ini penuh perhatian. Apalagi yang kurang dari sosoknya sebagai ibu?

"Tidak Bibi Sonne. Tinggalah di sini."

Kali ini permintaanya lebih penuh akan harapan. Walau terkasan memaksa. Wanita itu tersenyum, mengiyakan permintaan Sylvette yang berikutnya langsung mendapat pelukan hangat dari gadis muda itu. sesuatu yang sesungguhnya ia rindukkan.

**.**

**2R Project©**

**.**

Ini sudah hari ke-8 tahun ke-2 semenjak pertemuannya terakhirnya dengan anak itu. Si bocah _tegami bachi _berambut albino dengan warna kulit yang sedikit lebih pucat dari kulitnya. Hanya itu yang bisa dia ingat. Bukan- bukan yang diingatnya. Tapi yang terekam dalam otaknya. Hari yang terus ia hitung dalam sepi. Menghitung hari yang terus berganti tanpa pernah tahu batas siang dan malam.

Ada setitik kerinduan yang terpendam dalam untuk anak itu. Kerinduaan tanpa alasan. Kerinduan yang terkadang harus membuatnya bimbang dan ragu pada semua perbuatannya saat ini.

"Lag Seeing."

Ingatannya kembali, di saat itu. Saat _letter bullet_ ditembakan ke padanya. Mengenai tubuhnya. Memberikan semua kenangan Gauche Suede dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Ingatan yang akhirnya ia pelajari. Dia Noir, bukan Gauche. Tapi, kenapa tidak untuk meoncoba menjalani hidup _yang tampak_ bahagia dimana orang-orang yang mengasihimu selalu berada di sekitarmu.

"Noir, apa kau memikirkan anak itu lagi?"

_Kau tahu jawabannya._

Bibirnya terkatup rapat, masih bertahan dengan kekeras kepalaannya untuk menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu, gadis itu tahu jawabnnya.

"Ayo Roda, kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

Perjalanna masih jauh, apalagi dengan menggunakan rute memutar menuju Akatsuki. Dia tak mau ambil resiko dengan menemui penjaga-penjaga brengsek yang mengganggu misinya- misi pribadinya. Walau dengan begitu dia harus menghadapi beberapa gaichuu, mungkin akan lebih baik.

Dengan menguras energinya pada mahluk besar mirip serangga itu mungkin bisa membuat perhatiannya pada bocah albino itu teralihkan. Dan lagi, dibanding menghadapi manusia-manusia berbadan besar yang siap menghadangnya, akan ribuan kali lebih menarik ketika menghadapi gaichuu.

**.**

_**There is no way to back**_

_**.**_

18 tahun*. Lag- si bocah albino itu masih ingat persisi umur pemuda yang sampai sekarang masih terus dikejarnya saat pertemuan pertama mereka. 18, dan dia 7. Perbedaan yang sangat ketara antara dua angka itu. 11, jarak yang terlalu jauh, jurang gelap yang terlampau lebar dan sulit dilalui. Mata violet pucatnya menatap langit yang selalu gelap, kapan pun ia memandang langit di atas kepalanya- kecuali ke sana, Akatsuki. Semakin ke sana, warna langit yang selalu menaungi harinya semakin terang.

Lagi-lagi, ada secercah kerinduan yang menghantui kalbunya. Sebuah luka menganga yang minta diobati. Kerinduan yang haus akan pertemuan.

Pikirannya melambung tinggi memikirkan sosok itu. Kembali mengingat 'pertengkaran kecil' di awal pertemuan mereka. Kenangan lama, 7 atau mungkin 8 tahun lalu. Ke-_overacting_-annya ketika bertemu Gauche.

"_Kau sudah sadar…. Lag Seeing?"_

"_Si-siapa kau? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Apa kau salah satu dari mereka yang membawa Ibu?"_

Semua itu masih terekam jelas dalam otaknya, dia yang masih dalam keadaan yang sangat labil, meracau tidak jelas dan mencerca Gauche. Mengacungkan sebilah kayu terdekat yang bisa diraih tangan mungilnya.

Tidak mungkin ia lupakan itu, waktu dia memegang Nocture no.20* milik Gauche pertama kalinya. Dan… secara tidak sengaja mengisi peluru shindan. Bersyukur Roda dan Gauche bergerak cepat waktu itu. kalau tidak, dia tidak begitu yakin masih bisa duduk termenung di sini dengan hati dan segala ingatan yang masih utuh.

Oh ya, lalu kenakalannya waktu itu. Hal- er, yang sepertinya membuat Gauche_ sedikit_ kesal waktu itu. Waktu dia secara seenaknya memakan apel merah yang mau dimakan oleh Gauche. Ok, jangan salahkan dia, itu hal yang wajar mengingat betapa 'aneh'nya rasa sup kaleng yang diberikan Gauche padanya.

"_Apa yang terjadi kalau hatimu habis untuk menembakkan shindanjuu?"_

"_Kalau begitu, akau hanya seperti apel ini, hanya tinggal selongsongnya saja."_

Sekarang dia mengerti, benar-benar mengerti maksud perkataan pemuda itu. ketika hatinya sudah habis untuk menembakkan shindan, maka hanya tubuh yang tersisa, tanpa hati.

**.**

_**Kau akan merasa hidup jika kau punya tubuh dan hatimu masih utuh.**_

_**.**_

2 tahun, bocah itu tidak akan pernah lupa pertemuaan terakhirnya dengan Gauche Suede 2 tahun lalu. Setidaknya sampai saat ini dia belum bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi, jadi, mungkin memang waktu itu adalah pertemuaan terakhir mereka. Tapi mungkinkah seperti itu? Dia tidak tahu- tidak mau berspekulasi lebih jauh soal hal itu. Soal Gauche Suede.

Dia memang sudah berjanji pada orang-orang itu, Sylvette, Dr. Thunderland, Nona Aria, Dr. Mana, dan

.

.

.

dirinya sendiri… untuk membawa Gauche Suede kembali. Tapi mau dikata apa? Ambisinya sudah mulai kolaps, kapanpun bisa hancur dan hilang dalam benaknya. Dia banar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana pada dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Lag, memikirkanku lagi?"

_Gauche…_.

"GYAAA~ Zazie! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bukun, batinnya meringis sanksi. Bodoh sekali ia menganggap orang yang baru saja mengangetkannya adalah Gauche.

Jelas itu Zazie, kekasihnya. Hanya orang ini yang berani berlaku seperti itu padanya. Berbisik dengan suara rendah di kupingnya dan membuat bulu kuduknya meremang- merinding.

"BWHAHAHAHA, ha- kau harus lihat ekspreksimu tadi Lag! BUWHAHAHA-"

Mungkin ada baiknya untuk menikmati saja apa yang sedang terjadi dalam hidupnya, keluar dari segala permasalah yang menyangkut Gauche Suede. Ada kalanya ia harus benar-bena melakukan _recovery_ pada hatinya kan? Membuang segala kesedihannya sementara waktu dan menggantinya dengan hal-hal menyenangkan yang selalu tersaji untuknya.

"Zazie~ berhentilah tertawa. Itu tidak lucu!"

Rajuknya, entah kenapa mood-nya membaik setelah mendnegar tawa itu, walau ada rasa kesal juga.

"TI-HA- A-AKHAHAH-"

**.**

**.**

**Sylvette POV**

Aku berani bersumpah, aku berani tukarkan apapun yang kumiliki asal wanita ini bisa tinggal selamanya denganku dan Lag. Dia- dia benar-benar sosok ibu yang sempurna.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memasak, Sylvette?"

Beliau mengelus kepalaku, begitu lembut. Dulu, kakak juga sering melakukannya, tapi in iberbeda….

"Ta- tapi keadaan Bibi belum pulih."

Aku menatap matanya, entah hanya perasaanku atau warna irisinya memang sama dengan milik Lag? Violet pucat. Indah- benar-benar indah.

"Untuk memasak keadaanku sudah cukup baik. Ini semua berkatmu Sylvette."

Dai tersenyum, rasanya hangat di sini. Ibu- andai orang ini adalah ibuku. Aku ingin- sekali saja. Apa dia mau? Apa dia bisa? Menjadi sosok pengganti seorang ibu bagi kami? Lag, Aku, dan Niche?

"Tapi Bibi perlu istirahat!"

Memaksa orang memang bukan sikap yang baik. Tapi memaksa dengan tujuan baik itu diperbolehkan 'kan?

"Hm, mari ke kamarmu kalau begitu."

Aku tersenyum, senyum termanis yang aku punya. Menuruti perkataannya. Di kamarku, Bibi menyuruhku berbaring di tempat tidur, entah apa maksudnya. Tapi ketika aku mau bertanya… dia malah mulai menyanyi dan mengelus kepalaku.

Suaranya indah, lembut, benar-benar nyaman. Dia seperti sosok seorang ibu yang sedang mencoba untuk menidurkan anaknya.

Aku kalah, mataku tiba-tiba terlampau berat untuk tetap terjaga. Memaksaku untuk terlelap, jatuh kea lam mimpi.

**Sylvette POV END**

Menghela nafas pelan, dia bergerak kelaur menjur balkon kamar gadis yang sudah tertidur nyenyak di atas tempat tidurnya.

"_Anata wo mamoritai_

_Tada sono omoi dake de_

_Shikkoku no kono sekai ni_

_Hikari afureru toki made"_

Tersenyum sendu, semua memori bahagia tentang masa lalunya. Memori indah yang membuatnya mabuk, mengingat-ingat masa bahagaia itu seakan melambungkannya ke langit tertinggi. Membuatnya tak pernah ingin kembali memijak kenyataan. Kenyataan yang menariknya jatuh, membuat hatinya remuk ketika memandang segala kanyataan yang ada. Dia rindu masa itu, masa bahagianya, masa-masa menyenangkan yang selalu membuat hatinya hangat. Masa-masa 7 tahun lalu, kebahagian yang telah direnggut oleh mereka.

"_Kemungkinannya kecil sekali."_

"_Kau benar, tidak mungkin bertahan lebih lama lagi."_

"_Apa ada laporan dari 'Bee Hive' mengenai Carbanete?"_

"_Percuma saja, walau gaichuu itu berhasil dimusnahkan, kita semua tetap terancam kegelapan abadi."_

"_Bagaimana ini? agen divisi mata-mata sampai sekarang bahkan belum bisa mencium jejaknya."_

"_Kita butuh 'anak' itu."_

"_Percuma! Tanpa 'Yang Mulia' itu percuma saja."_

ZARGGGHHHH

Deg….

Wanita itu tertegun, perlahan pusing menghampirinya. Seakan memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan palu raksasa. Memaksa cairan bening keluar dari matanya, membuat tubuh ringkihnya merosot ke atas laintai kayu balkon kamar Sylvette. Slide acak memenuhi otaknya, orang-orang berpakaian kebesaran, ruangan besar, matahari buatan manusia, para anti pemerintahan, wajah-wajah sangar, semuanya acak, memebuat air mata keluar semakin banyak. Membasahi pipinya. Semua panik, muka-muka sangar itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Matahari buatan teranacam kolaps, rusak dan semua terancam gelap gulita.

Sakit, wanita itu mengenggam erat kain yang menutupi bagian dadanya.

Sampai slide acak tak karuan itu berganti. Menampilkan sosok anak laki-lakia kecil dengan rambut albino, dengan pakaian tugas _tegami bachi_, Lag seeing. Pemuda itu sedang menangis. Sonne melap jejak air mata yang singgah di pipinya. Genggaman tanganya melonggar. Dia coba resapi gambar yang sedang terbayang dalam otaknya.

Dia merasakan itu, jeritan. Hati itu menjerit, abu-abu, sepi. Sendu, dengan sosok pemuda- mungkin umurnya sekitar 23 atau 24 tahun. Gauche- mungkin? Wajah tampan dengan luka memanjang di bagian pipi kanan, mata tajam dengan iris yang hampir senada dengan miliknya dan Lag Seeing.

"Gauche Suede."

Suaranya beregetar ketika meneybut nama itu. _Noir_, lebih sakit lagi saat membatinkan nama itu dalam kalbunya. Gauche Suede sudah melupakan dirinya sebagai Gauche Suede, yang dia ingat, dia adalah Noir. Kenapa? Kenapa harus begitu?

Dia tahu Noir merindukan masa dimana saat dia menjadi Gauche, hal yang tidak pernah mau diakui oleh pemuda itu dan dipendamnya dalam-dalam.

Menatap ke arah sana, dimana langit semakin terang. Akatsuki.

"_Dia akan lahir sebagai 'anak dari cahaya', dia akan menjadi penolong untuk kita semua."_

Semuanya selalu terekam jelas tanpa cacat di otaknya. Tersimpan sempurna tanpa pernah terlupakan satupun. Tersusun secara kronologis. Dia membenci ini, kenyataan yang sedang dihadpinya. Kenyataan yang seakan mengejeknya dan mempermainkannya, kenyataan yang seakan meneariknya jatuh. Memukulnya mundur.

Berdiri, sejujurnya dia ingin 'buka kartu' di depan anak itu. Tapi kalau seperti itu, sama saja artinya menjerumuskan orang yang paling disayanginya.

"_Watashi wa _Anna Seeing_, _Lag-_kun._ _Aitakata_."

.

**Biarkan semua distopia menjadi awal dari sebuah akhir yang manis.**

**./././**

**Sign,**

**2R**

**A/N: fic pertama di FTBI/FLBI reviewnya ditunggu!**

***: Kalau di manga umur Gauche saat pertama kali ketemu Lag 18.**


End file.
